


A Fear

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s)





	A Fear

Neil Perry: a fear  
All of you got out of Mr Keatings car and entered the Henley Hall building. Mr Keating and the Dead Poets had been nice enough to pick you up at your house to take you along to Neils play. Right now you had to wait before you all could enter the theater and take your seats. You turned around when you heard someone tap your shoulder.  
‘Neil? Hey! Shouldn’t you be getting ready? The play is about to start, isn’t it?’  
‘Yeah, it is, but can I talk to you for a second?’ Neil seemed nervous.  
‘Yes, of course’ you say before he starts to lead you away from your group of friends.  
‘What’s wrong, Neil? You seem a little tensed up.’  
‘Yeah, well, I’m kinda nervous.’ He admitted.  
‘Why?’ you smiled at him, ‘I’ve seen you practice, you’re great!’  
He smiled, blushing slightly. ‘Thanks, but I’m still a little nervous. Which is why I’m talking to you.’ This confused you a bit, but you listened none the less. ‘The lady who directs the play once told me something. Basically, there is always one thing you are more afraid of, of you conquer that fear, you’ll be able to do anything.’  
‘Aaand… you’re scared of me?’ You joked, smiling slightly.  
He chuckled a little, ‘No, no, don’t worry.’ you noticed he’d been avoiding your eyes this entire time.  
‘Then… what are you afraid of?’ you ask softly.  
‘You rejected me.’ he says, looking into your eyes for the first time that conversation. Confusion was clear on your face now. Neil smiled kinda sheepishly: ‘I really… really like you. I may even go so far to say that I love you. And I am terrified of the thought that you don’t love me back.  
Your eyes widened when you realized what just happened.  
… Neil loved you back?  
You smiled, putting your hand on his cheek, you felt him lean into your touch.  
‘Well, I think I may know a way to overcome that fear.’  
you stepped closer to him, and kissed him lovingly.


End file.
